Szpon śmierci
Szpony śmierci (ang. Deathclaw) - są zmutowanymi potomkami kameleonów Jacksona. Mutacja przemieniła je w wielkie, niezwykle zręczne i silne maszyny do zabijania. Historia W Fallout ze szponem śmierci pierwszy raz spotkamy się w misji, w której musimy odnaleźć zaginione karawany: chociaż szpony śmierci nie były odpowiedzialne za znikanie karawan (jak początkowo wierzono), to jego jaskinia skrywała wyjaśnienie tej zagadki. Szpony śmierci założyły również gniazdo w opuszczonej dzielnicy magazynów w Gruzach, blokując dostęp do Zbrojmistrzów potencjalnym klientom. Wiele lat później, w czasach Fallout 2, Enklawa złapała wiele okazów i wystawiła je na działanie wirusa FEV. To znacznie zwiększyło ich IQ, pozwalając na rozmowę z ludźmi i szybką naukę. Enklawa miała nadzieję, że szpony śmierci będą wystarczająco inteligentne aby słuchać ich rozkazów, jednak nie na tyle aby zadawać pytania. Szpony śmierci zaczęły jednak wątpić w moralność swoich panów. Chociaż pomogły w ataku na Kryptę 13 i porwaniu jej mieszkańców, to po jakimś czasie udało im się opuścić Enklawę i zamieszkać w pustej Krypcie 13 pod dowództwem Gruthara. Kilku ludzi z okolicy przeniosło się do krypty, aby żyć pod ochroną szponów śmierci. Jednak nie wszystkim podobali się nowi sąsiedzi. Jeden z ludzi zamieszkujących kryptę, Matt, działał przeciwko szthumb|Goris - Szpon Albinosponom śmierci podkładając bombę w komorze lęgowej. Na szczęście matka przeżyła, jednak od tego czasu wzmocniono ochronę. Jednak to nie koniec problemów szponów śmierci. Po obaleniu nadzorcy krypty, mieszkańcy musieli podłączyć codzienne operacje krypty do komputera Bractwa. Jedynym sposobem jakim szpony mogły używać komputera były komendy głosowe, lecz niestety moduł głosowy był zepsuty. Na szczęście podróżnik, znany jako Dziecko Przeznaczenia, był w posiadaniu drugiego działającego modułu, za którego żądał GECK'a, którego Gruthar trzymał w magazynie. Szpony śmierci zapłaciły wysoką cenę za swą rebelię. Drużyna Secret Service Enklawy, dowodzona przez Franka Horrigana, zabiła szpony przesiadujące w krypcie w trakcie najazdu oraz część ludzi którzy w tym czasie tam byli. Również jaja szponów zostały zniszczone. Jedynym znanym osobnikiem, który to przeżył, był Goris, który w trathumb|left|Szpon Śmierci z Falloutkcie masakry towarzyszył Dziecku Przeznaczenia. Zależnie od działań Dziecka Przeznaczenia, Xarn, szpon śmierci trzymany w Navarro pod nadzorem doktora Schrebera oraz Goris, są jedynymi ocalałymi, inteligentnymi szponami śmierci. Według Chrisa Avellone'a nie rozmnażały się, stając się tym samym ostatnimi osobnikami ze swego gatunku. W Fallout 3 Szpony śmierci są jednymi z najsilniejszych stworzeń na Stołecznych Pustkowiach. Najwięcej można ich spotkać w Old Olney. Można je napotkać także przy oddziałach Enklawy z Kontrolerem Umysłów Enklawy (jeden z obozów obok Girdershade. W Fallout: New Vegas szpony śmierci mają swoje gniazdo w Kamieniołomie Rozdroże Szpony śmierci można znaleźć wszędzie w Wspólnocie, ale częściej pojawiają się w Morzu Blasku. Źródła W Biblii Fallouta zdania co do przetrwania gatunku są podzielone. 11 Marca 2002, John Deiley napisał: :In any case, there is a chance that two intelligent deathclaws survived to continue on the species. I realize that they are both males, but that is fine. When they were engineered by the Enclave, the intelligence gene was made male specific and dominant. What this means is: Any intelligent male that mated with a non-intelligent female would (most likely) produce intelligent offspring. (tłumaczenie: W każdym razie, jest szansa, że dwa inteligentne szpony śmierci przetrwały. Rozumiem, że oba były płci męskiej, ale to nie problem. Kiedy były one "projektowane" przez Enklawę, gen inteligencji występował tylko u osobników męskich i był dominujący. To znaczy, że każdy "inteligentny" szpon śmierci przy kontakcie z "normalną" samicą mógł mieć (najczęściej) inteligentne potomstwo.) Lecz później, 10 Czerwca 2002, Chris Avellone temu zaprzeczył pisząc: :BTW, the talking deathclaws were destroyed at the end of Fallout 2. Xarn and Goris did not go on to create a new species. They are gone. Kaput. Goodbye. In fact, any mutant animal that talks can safely be assumed to have died at the end at the exact minute that Fallout 2 was over. :Any last words, talking animals? :I thought not. (tłumaczenie: : Przy okazji, gadające szpony śmierci zostały zniszczone z końcem Fallout 2. Xarn i Goris nie byli w stanie stworzyć nowego gatunku. Odeszli. Są martwi. Do widzenia. Każde zmutowane zwierzę, które gadało, można spokojnie uznać za martwe licząc od chwili, w której skończył się Fallout 2. : Jakieś ostatnie słowa, mówiące zwierzęta? : Tak myślalem. Za kulisami *Wygląd szponów oparty jest na Tarraskach z gry Dungeons & Dragons. Występowanie Szpony śmierci występują we wszystkich grach z serii. W Fallout Tactics występowały owłosione, mówiące osobniki. Ponieważ ich pochodzenie jest niepewne co do faktów ustalonych w innych grach z serii, przez wielu nie są wliczane do gatunku. Galeria ''Fallout oraz ''Fallout 2 pierwszy szkic szpona.png|Jeden z pierwszych szkiców Szpona Śmierci szpon śmierci instrukcja f.jpg|Szpon śmierci w starciu z Przybyszem z Krypty Koniec szponów.png|Śmierć Gorisa, ostatniego inteligentnego Szpona Śmierci siatka szpona.png|Siatka Szpona Śmierci Figurka szpona.jpg|Gliniana figurka Szpona Śmierci druga figurka szpona.jpg matka szpon śmierci fallout.png|Matka w Fallout matka szpon śmierci fallout 2.png|Matka w Fallout 2 ''Fallout 3'' oraz Fallout: New Vegas szkic atakującego szpona.jpg|Szkic koncepcyjny Szpona Śmierci z Fallout 3 różne szkice szpona.jpg Szpon new vegas.jpg szpon rozszarpuje bramina.jpg|Szpon rozszarpujący bramina samiec alfa szpon w kamieniołomie.jpg Jajoszpona.png|Jajo Szpona Śmierci szpon w kontenerze.jpg|Szpon Śmierci Enklawy w specjalnym kontenerze dwa szpony w tunelu.jpg|Szpony w tunelu szpony w sankturarium.jpg|Szpony w Sanktuarium Szponów Śmierci ''Fallout 4'' Fallout4 DeathclawAttack.png Fallout4 DeathclawHit.png FO4 Glowing Deathclaw Roar.jpg ''Fallout Tactics'' Deathclaw Swipe Attack (Fallout Tactics).gif Deathclaw.JPG Deathclaw-attack-fox.jpg FOT deathclaw.jpg FOT baby deathclaw.jpg ''Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel'' Deathclaw 01.jpg Fobos deathclaw 2.jpg ExperimentalDeathclaw.png ElderExperimentalDeathclawInGame.png ''Van Buren'' Vb deathclaw.jpg|Szpon śmierci z Van Buren (wcześniejsza wersja). VB deathclaw.jpg|Szpon śmierci z Van Buren (późniejsza wersja). ''Fallout d20'' Deathclaw d20.jpg|Szpon śmierci z Fallout d20. bg:Смъртонокти de:Todeskralle en:Deathclaw es:Garra Mortal fi:Deathclaw fr:Griffemort hu:Halálkarom it:Deathclaw ja:Deathclaw no:eathclaw ru:Коготь смерти zh:死亡爪 Kategoria:Artykuły na medal Kategoria:Fallout Kategoria:Fallout 2 Kategoria:Van Buren Kategoria:Fallout 3 Kategoria:Fallout: New Vegas Kategoria:Fallout 4 Kategoria:Stworzenia (Fallout) Kategoria:Stworzenia (Fallout 2) Kategoria:Stworzenia (Fallout 3) Kategoria:Stworzenia (Fallout: New Vegas) Kategoria:Stworzenia (Fallout 4) Kategoria:Far Harbor Kategoria:Nuka World Kategoria:Stworzenia Kategoria:Zwierzęta Kategoria:Fallout Shelter Kategoria:Stworzenia (Fallout Shelter) Kategoria:Fallout Tactics: Brotherhood of Steel Kategoria:Fallout Tactics